My Fake Boyfriend
by deleted.bye
Summary: Clare needs a fake boyfriend after Eli dumps her for Julia. Fitz needs to prove to his mom that he can get a girl who won't sleep with him. When these two best friends realize they are perfect for each others' plans, the claws are coming out DISCONTINUED.
1. Broken Promises

**Hi guys! So this story wasn't originally suppose to come until I finished my first story (Journey of Parenthood).**

**I had promised myself to not write another story until I finished my first one but I really liked the idea so I couldn't wait :D**

**READ THIS: if you want to understand.**

***btw Jacobs was taken from a story of an author that I forgot the name of (sorry!) but I liked it so I took it. (sorry to that author). I like it because of Twilight and Clare likes Twilight.  
Edwards = Edward Cullen  
Jacobs = Jacob Black(is SO HOT).**

***Adam is a boy. Like a boy boy. Biologically male.**

***At my Vegas Night, everything happened except for the stabbing. So after Fitz barfs, Clare finally convinces him not to hurt Eli anymore and they both become BFF's(:**

*****oh and if anything confuses you, review and I'll reply in the next chapter**** (:**

**Chapter 1: Broken Promises.**

Hurt. That's exactly how I felt everytime I saw _them_. That's how I felt when what I see is them making out heavily by his locker all the time. That's how I felt when her back was pinned against his blue locker and he was practically on top of her. I felt hurt that he threw away my heart like useless garbage and smashed it into pieces like it was glass. Fragile glass that was easily breakable.

Regret. That's exactly how I feel when I lay eyes on Elijah Goldsworthy. That's how I feel when I looked back at the many memories we shared. That's how I feel when I realize I can't erase our memories out of my head. I regret letting the word yes flow out of my mouth when he asked me out for our first date. Most of all, I regret falling in love with him, unknowing that in the end, he'd leave me for his ex-girlfriend, Julia.

Pain. That's exactly what I feel when he showers her with soft kisses, knowing that used to be me less than 2 weeks ago. That's how I felt as he willingly walks her to class not caring how late he would be when he used to do that to me. That's how I felt knowing that the girl he gives his heart and soul is the reason for why our relationship was divided apart. Everytime I see the couple, it feels like a mighty stab in the heart. My heart.

Here I sit at lunch watching the couple eat lunch and give each other eskimo kisses at the other side of the room. I shifted my eyes to the left and see Alli swapping spit with Drew. I face the other way and see my best friend who's been through everything with me, Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald. I laugh silently to myself as I watch him stuff his face with food. A turkey sandwich to be exact. In front of me, Adam is following Fitz's lead and shoving more food down his throat. Instead of turkey sandwiches, Adam had junk food. A lot of junk food like cookies, potato chips, and fries.

"You know that if you continue with your method of digesting food, you're eventually gonna choke." I said, watching the two eat was an amusement to me. They at like pigs.

"Clare, did I ever tell you that worry way too much?" Fitz responded and carried on with stuffing his face. I knew he was only trying to make me laugh to help me cope with my break-up with Eli and it was working.

"Yeah, Clare. You do worry a lot." Adam added and went back to eating some more barbecue-flavored potato chips.

"Or maybe I don't want to die yet of choking." I said and stole a piece of Fitz's sandwich. He playfully growled and I smiled.

Before I had time to register what was happening in the atmosphere around me, two hand placed themselves on my waist and started to tickle me.

"AHH! Fitz! Stop!" I started laughing uncontrollably and Fitz wouldn't stop. After a few seconds, he stopped and had an amused smirk glued to his face. I playfully smacked him on his bicep.

"You are cruel." I pouted and stole a potato chip from Adam.

"But you love me." Fitz said cockily. Indeed, I do.

"Hey, Eli's giving you the death glare, Fitz." Adam pointed out and from where I was seated, Eli was giving Fitz a glare. If looks could kill, Fitz would be dead instantly.

"Who? Emo boy?" Fitz asked looking for my ex-boyfriend. Normally I would correct Fitz, but Eli and I are over, so Fitz can say whatever he wants about Eli.

"Ignore him." I told him. Eli wasn't worth beating up anymore. He wasn't worth anything.

"Why can't I beat him up for you? Clare, he hurt you in the worst way possible!" Fitz exclaimed and looked like he was ready to get up and beat Eli up.

"I know but you know how I feel about violence and you promised you'd leave him alone." I reminded him. Fitz backed down.

"Fine but I'm watching him an if you talks to you or even looks at you, his ass is dead." Fitz declared. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I loved his protectiveness.

"Okay. Do you wanna go to The Dot after school?" I asked, though I know the answer would be yes. It was always yes.

"Of course. I do need help with math. Think you could help teach me some math?" Fitz asked.

"Sure. Meet you by my locker after class?" I asked and as on cue, the bell ring signaling that lunch was over. I got up and Fitz followed my action.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll walk you to English. And if Emo Boy tries anything, tell me, kay?" Fitz asked and dropped me off at Ms. Dawes's class.

"Kay." I responded and forced myself to sit behind Eli. I turned to my left and gave Adam the "help me" look. He gave me the "what do you want me to do" look. I mentally groaned and turned back to face the back of my ex-boyfriend's head.

Unfortunately, I was forced to talk to him since Dawes assigned us partner work and since Eli was my English partner, I would have to talk to him eventually.

I started the assignment by myself but halfway through the worksheet, I was interrupted.

"Clare, can we talk?" Eli asked, desperation heard in his tone.

"About?" I questioned harshly, my eyes fixed on the paper in front of me.

"Us. About what happened." Eli responded.

"No. This is English class and unless you have something to ask about that's related to the worksheet, I don't want to talk to you." I replied coldly. That shut him up. I finished my paper rather quickly to fend off my anger. As soon as the bell rang, I fled the class and Adam followed me.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked as we walked to my locker.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied and faked a smile as Fitz walked over to us.

"Did Emo Boy pull anything?" Fitz asked both of us.

"He tried to talk to Clare but she told him off." Adam responded for me. He then departed us for math class.

"For real? Saint Clare told off Emo Boy? High-five." Fitz held up his hand and I rolled my eyes and walked away. He caught up to me and we walked to science together.

Science was pretty easy and the class flew by quickly. When class was dismissed, I walked to my locker to retrieve my History books. As soon as I closed my locker, I saw Eli walking towards me. I swiftly walked the other way towards Purino's class. Thankfully I got in before Eli could reach me.

After that class ended, I rushed to my locker to get the books I needed to complete my homework. As soon as I put my last book in my tote bag, Eli was standing next to me and this time I couldn't escape.

"Clare, will you please talk to me?" Eli begged. Before I could reject him again, Fit showed up.

"Emo Boy, go away." Fitz commanded. Eli wouldn't budge.

"Shut the fuck up, _Mark_." Eli retorted. Fitz looked like he was ready to rearrange Eli's face any second now.

"Wanna say that again, Emo Boy?" Fitz challenged and pulled up his sleeves.

"STOP!" I yelled. "Fitz, I'll meet you by your truck. Eli, you have 5 minutes and it better be worth my time."

Fitz snarled at Eli and obeyed my command. I turned my attention back to Eli, prepared for whatever he says.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed that he almost picked a fight with Fitz. Did Eli have a girlfriend to have sex with?

"Why won't you talk to me?" Eli demanded. So much for ignoring him for the rest of my life.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe cause you broke my heart!" I said sarcastically and a little harshly. Was he that oblivious?

"I said I was sorry. I'm really sorry." Eli apologized again. I was starting to hate the word sorry.

"You think sorry fixes everything? Sorry is just a word, Eli! Ever heard of actions speak louder than words?" I was screaming now and I didn't care. I could feel tears forming and a lump in my throat.

"Well you wouldn't talk to me! How was I suppose to know to know Julia was coming to Degrassi?" Eli asked.

"You didn't but at least next time, don't make promises you can't keep!" I was crying now and my sobs were uncontrollable.

"What promises?" Eli questioned, confused at what I said. Is he series?

"Are you serious? The promises you made when we first started dating! You promised me that you were over Julia! You promised me you'd never leave! And you broke the one I really believed you would keep. You PROMISED me you'd never be like KC!" I screamed and now the tears were free falling from my eyes. Realization struck Eli and it was written clearly on his face.

"Oh my god. Clare, I am so-" Eli started and I interrupted.

"Save it for someone who cares." I managed to squeak and rushed out of the school towards Fitz's pick-up truck.

When he saw me, he had arms open wide and I ran into them. I cried and cried, staining Fitz's shirt with my tears. As soon as I controlled myself, I got into my best friend's truck and we drove silently to The Dot.

...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fitz asked for like the 5th time as we sat a table in the corner and reviewed math.

"Yes." I nodded and we continued with the math homework he was having difficulty with.

We were at The Dot eating fries, sipping chocolate milkshakes, and completing math. Well I was helping and Fitz was completing.

When we completed the math homework and eat some more fries, we left The Dot. We got into Fitz's blue pick-up and he dropped me off at my house.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and smiled a little. Before I could get out, Fitz grabbed my wrist.

"Feel better and call me later." Fitz said and hugged me. I hugged him back. He let go and I got out of the truck. I walked up to my door and gave Fitz a small wave. And with that, he drove away. I opened the door and walked into my house.

I was now single Clare Diana Edwards and I was over and done with Elijah Goldsworthy.

...

"Hey." I said into the phone that night. I was home alone cause my mom was at a church fundraiser. Ever since my parents' divorce, church wasn't a daily ritual for me. I also didn't go because I did something bad. Really bad.

"Hey. What's up?" Fitz asked. I could faintly hear the television on.

"Reading Twilight. You?" I answer and flipped the page to the last book of Twilight, Breaking Dawn.

"You and your obsession with vampires. So anyway, my mom made a bet with me and it is the hardest bet I've ever been dealt with." He complained into the phone. I laughed because he never found bets hard.

"And what exactly is this lovely bet?" I questioned. I heard some shuffling in the backround.

"My mom thinks I can't find a _good_ girl who will date actually me and not just have sex with me." He groaned softly and I started laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Fitz pouted and I stopped laughing. I could hear him pout over the phone.

"Yeah it is. I mean every girl you've dated, you've had sex with." I said and I heard him groan again.

"I know which sucks since I don't know any girl who hasn't lost her virginity." He admitted. I kinda felt hurt when he said that but then again, I lost my viriginity.

"You don't?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes again. If he said yes, then he'd lose the bet and I would actually see the day where Mark Fitzgerald loses a bet. It would be a historical moment.

"No. I don't think so. Wait. I do! Clare, you're a virgin, right?" Fitz asked me excitedly. I mentally groaned.

"Um. No?" I squeaked the last part quietly. Yes, I, Saint Clare, had sex. I never thought I'd lose it before marriage but I did and I regret it.

"What? You had sex? When?" Fitz asked me.

"A couple of months ago. With Eli, but I regret it." I whispered softly into the phone. I'm pretty sure I heard something crash in the backround.

"Who else knows?" He asked calmly.

"Alli and my mom." I said truthfully. There's a pause.

"Clare. I just thought of the greatest idea." Fitz announced excitedly a few minutes later.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"You could pretend to my girlfriend for like a few months and then we pretend break-up. Please? Will you do it?" He pleaded over the phone. I thought for a second. I mean this could get Eli jealous and realize what he lost.

"Okay but only because you're my best friend and because this could get Eli jealous." I replied.

"Thank you. I love you so much and if you really want to make him jealous, okay." I heard him say and I guess he's doing his little happy dance around his room. He loves winning bets.

"Okay. As of 11:09, you are officially my girlfriend, Clare Edwards." Fitz announces and I smile. Mark is officially my fake boyfriend.

Watch out, Elijah Goldsworthy.

**um yeah. kbye(:**

**ending kinda sucks but please**

**Review!€**


	2. Saint Clare? Not Anymore

**oh my jesus. I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS. SO. MUCH.**

**most reviews ever for a beginning of my stories. **

**again:  
I. FUCKING. LOVE. YOU. GUYS. (excuse my language)**

**-BTW I update after a week.  
-DRAMA!**

**for my lovies in order(gonna do this for every chapter):**

**WhatEverHappened: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed it!(:**

**Swanstream: Lol, I try my best to update fast. I read your stories. They are very interesting & thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**jamester7: Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**Elijahgoldsworthy5243: I'm glad you like Flare & thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**DegrassiFan894332: Thanks for reading and reviewing!(: **

**Crushstilletos: Thanks and I do put a lot of effort in making my stories enjoyable. Thanks for the compliment and for reading and reviewing! (:**

**cgforever1: Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**FYInichole: Lol, I was going to make her a virgin but then I had a plot change so yeah. Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**Nekaaa: Thanks! And thanks fore reading and reviewing!(:**

**Degrassiaholic: Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**miss concieved: Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**lili480: Lol, I know. I hated to make him like this, but it's part of the storyline. Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**RachRox12: Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**SommerSky: Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**Princess. Amyy(sorry had to space)****: Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**starry2223: Lol, I like that too. Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**blue_kataang: Lol, I don't wanna be the cause of your death. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (:**

**catherine_cat33: You did, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**AryanPrincess: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**breathe_in3: Lol, the reaction is gonna be dramatic. Thanks for reading and reviewing!(:**

**Eclare4life: Thanks for reading and reveiwing!(:**

**AGAIN, THANKS YOU FOR YOUR LOVER(:**

**Chapter 2: Saint Clare? Not Anymore.**

"Oh. My. God. You, Clare Edwards, are going out with him? When did this happen and I thought you guys were only friends!" The person in front of me asked, disbelief clear in her tone. It was time to explain to her the truth.

"Alli, were aren't _together _together. We're fake dating." I said hoping my best friend got the idea that Fitz and I weren't really actually dating.

"Why?" Alli asked, clearly confused at my situation that I had just confessed to her.

"Because I want to make Eli jealous and show him what he lost and can't have anymore. And besides, Fitz needs to show his mom that he can get a girl that doesn't use him for sex. And according to him, I'm the perfect example." I explained clearly this time and by the look on her face, Alli finally understood.

"Ooooh. Now I get it. Damn Clare, since when did you come up with a brilliant idea like that?" Alli asked me, impressed at my plan.

"I had read this book on how the main character uses her best friend who is a guy to make her ex-boyfriend jealous after he cheats on her, and the idea soon occurred to me that I could do that! Then coincidentally, Fitz called me last night and was telling me about how his mom bet with him that he couldn't get a 'good' girlfriend." I explained, air quoting the word good.

"So you're pretending to be Fitz's 'girlfriend'? You're not actually really dating?" Alli asked after a short silence. I nodded slowly as I saw a devious smile start to form on her lips.

"Well then, I say you need a new wardrobe." Alli smiled widened and she got up off my bed. She quickly grabbed my phone of my nightstand and started punching in some numbers. She stood there, waiting for the person she was calling to pick up.

Before I could stop my crazy best friend, I heard her speaking to someone on the other line.

"Hey Fitzy Boy, meet me and Clare at The Dot in 10? Yeah bring Adam and Drew. Kay, see you there." Alli said and with that, she hung up.

"What did you just do?" I asked, as she grabbed my purse off my desk and started shoving random things in.

"I called your boyfriend and we're meeting him. Let's go!" She grabbed our things and rushed me out the door. Alli started walking faster than me and I quicken my pace to keep up with her. When we arrived at The Dot, I was out of breath.

I walked through the door after Alli and when I took in my surroundings, I realized that Eli and Julia were sitting in the table in the corner near Fitz. The eyes of Eli were focused on me now. I smiled to myself and started to put my plan in effect. I walked over to the boys and smiled devilishly to Fitz. He smirked back, indicating that he understood the plan. Adam and Drew saw our smirking exchange and they nodded, showing they already knew the plan.

I started to walk slowly over to Fitz. I could feel Elijah's eyes on me as I walked over to my 'boyfriend'. Julia sneered at me as she noticed Eli staring at me. When I arrived in front of Fitz, I placed my arms around his neck, and placed myself on his lap. I could see Alli smirk at Julia, who was getting annoyed that her boyfriend was paying more attention to me than her.

I could feel my fake boyfriend's arms wrap around my waist and I smirked. I leaned in and our faces were an inch apart. I leaned in some more and our lips were touching. Soon we were in a heavy make-out session and lost in out own world. Then it ended by a single fake cough of out Adam's mouth. I smirked and removed myself from Fitz. After my little show, I took the empty seat next to my boyfriend.

Julia was extremely annoyed that her boyfriend was focused on me instead of her. She glared at me as she got up from her seat and flew out the door. Eli repeated her action and rushed after Julia.

I smirked and turned to face my friends. Alli started laughing as soon as Eli left and soon we all joined in.

"Damn Clare. You're really good at acting." Drew complimented and I smiled sincerely.

"Yeah. Eli's face was full of jealousy." Adam added. I smiled at myself. My plan was working.

"Good. That's the plan." I replied, feeling very victorious.

"So where to now?" Fitz asked, bored.

"The mall cause Clare needs a new outfit." Alli straightened her clothes and stood up. Drew got up as well.

"Are you serious? I thought you were kidding." I groaned and she forced me to get up on my feet.

"Clare Diana Edwards, do you _not _know me? You're dating Fitz-boy, you gotta match with his clothing. Now let's go, people!" Alli commanded and we rushed into my boyfriend's cobalt blue pick-up truck.

...

"CLARE! Try this on!" Alli held up another shirt against my chest. Ugh. This was like the millionth thing she wanted me to try on. I don't mind shopping but Alli takes shopping to the extreme.

I turned my head to the boys who were sitting on a couch, bored out of their minds. Fitz was already holding about 5 bags worth of clothing from 5 difference stores. Drew was staring at the ceiling, looking like he was ready to fall asleep any moment now. Adam was staring at a plant, located outside the store. I tried to get their attention but they were all lost in a different universe. I finally got Drew's attention and whispered for him to help me.

"Alli, babe! I saw this really cute dress at this store and I thought it would look very sexy on you." Drew said suddenly and got up. He walked over to Alli, slipped his arm around her shoulder, and gave me a wink. Alli, suddenly interested in the dress, left with Drew.

I sighed and walked over to Adam and Fitz. I should start calling him Mark but it sounds too weird, so it's going to stay as Fitz.

"I am tired of shopping." I sighed and took Drew's now empty seat between Adam and Fitz.

"Really? I thought all girls loved shopping." Fitz commented and I smacked him in his chest.

"I do but not with Alli. Do not tell her I said that." I warned and they nodded. We continue to sit on the couch in silence.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked, bored and finally breaking the annoying silence in the air.

"Watch a movie?" Adam suggested. We all agreed and walked to the movie theater located in the mall. So cool right?

When we got there, we had a hard time deciding that to watch.

"I say Gnomeo and Juliet. It's a classical love story animated. It's really cute." I fought. I really really wanted to see it. And besides, it was in 3D. You get those cool 3D glasses.

"No. That's too sappy. I say The Roommate. Minka Kelly is hot as hell." Adam said and he and Fitz high-fived.

"Yeah The Roommate. Come on Clare. If you get scared, you can hide in your boyfriend's chest. I'm very soft and lovable." Fitz smirked and held his arms open. I smiled and hugged him.

"Fine. But your arms better be open." I said and we bought our tickets. The movie didn't start for another hour so we sat on a bench outside the theater where The Roommate was playing.

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. Probably Alli wondering where we were. When I checked the caller ID, I was surprised. Elijah Goldsworthy was calling me.

"Hello." I said in a normal tone as if nothing was wrong.

"You stay away from Eli, you little slut. After your little stunt today consider yourself warned. Stop trying to get Eli back by using a fake boyfriend. It's not going to work. Got that, Saint Clare?" Julia barked on the other line and threatened me.

"Listen _Julia_. You're just jealous that your boyfriend was paying more attention to me than to you. By the way, Fitz isn't my fake boyfriend, he's 100 percent real. And you can keep Eli because I was taught to give my old toys to the less fortunate. Enjoy your day, Julia and one more thing, I'm not a saint." I said sweetly before hanging up.

I turned to my side and saw Fitz and Adam staring at me, wide-eyed at my come-back. I smirked.

"What? That bitch needed to learn her lesson." I said innocently and walked into the theater.

You better watch your back, Julia. I'm not so saint anymore.

**When I first wrote Leighton Meester's name, I put Meighton Leester. I so funny(:**

**I didn't see The Roommate but my best friend saw it with her boyfriend and she said it was scared, so I assume it was.**


	3. Same But Different

**who saw Jesus, Etc Part 2? I did! FLARE FTW.**

****this was suppose to be up yesterday, but I had to do my science project. sorrrry.**

**-as you noticed, Clare is very OOC. You will find out why as the story continues.  
-Clare pretty much anorexic, but she denies it.**

**for the wonderful ones:**

**lili480: aww I'm sorry. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**Hey its me Megan D: Lol, he's suppose to be in character soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**RachRox12: Yeah cause Eli 'changed' her. You'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**Eclare4life: LOL, love your name. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**SuperDegrassifan1: LOL, I got it off a facebook link. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**catherine. cat33(sorry had to space): LOL. I think Fitz really changed. I wish he and Clare got together. Lol, I didn't get to watch The Roommate. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**Nekaaa: LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**Anigen: Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**KitKat0219: Do you like the KitKat bars which is why your name KitKat? Just curious cause I love those things. Thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**iceskater124: Lol, thanks for reading and reviewing.(:**

**Chapter 3: Same But Different  
**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The annoying beeping sounds of my purple alarm clock awoke me from my deep slumber. I was having a pleasant little dream where I got to get some sweet revenge on Eli. Now that I am awake, I realized that in reality, that's exactly what I was doing to Eli with the help of my best friend, Fitz.

I slowly sat up on my bed and pulled off the warm covers. It was only the third week of school and it was nice to enjoy the last days of summer. I forced myself to proceed to my tiled bathroom and get ready for another day of high school. But today was a special day.

After doing my toilet business, I drew out Darcy's old straightener from the bathroom drawer and plugged it into the wall plug beside me. Alli told me that I should straighten my chestnut brown mid-back length hair cause I look 'sexier' with straight hair. She even helped me plan my outfit for today since today was the day Fitz and I show everyone at Degrassi we are a 'couple.'

After I completed straightening my brown locks, which now looked so shiny and silky, I yanked out the straightener from the plug and placed it back into the drawer. Then I retrieved my make-up bag and applied some light make-up and kept my make-up looking natural.

Checking myself in the mirror for any errors, I headed back into my room to change. I rummaged through my closet and pulled out a milk white colored lace tank-top, a sky blue v-neck with short sleeves, and a albatross white flowy skirt. To top it off, I retrieved my peep-toe sky-blue flats from Darcy's old closet. Smoothing out the skirt once more, I dived downstairs for breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, I was taken by surprise.

Standing in my kitchen, waiting for me, stood my 'boyfriend.'

Fitz was leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting for me to descend down the stairs. His upper body was covered by a The Dot t-shirt, the one he wore when he worked at The Dot, and his lower body covered in low rise dark blue denim jeans, the elastic band of his boxer sticking out. The position he was in made me glue my eyes on him. To say he looks so attractive right now was an understatement. He smirked at me as I continued to practically drool at the sight in front if me.

"Enjoying the view?" He questioned cockily, and I knew I was caught staring.

"N-no." I shuddered a little and a small blush crept on my cheeks. I quickly regained myself before asking, "Why are you here this early?"

"So I can drive you to school like a real boyfriend would. And besides when I got here, your mom was leaving and she told me to make sure you actually ate breakfast today. So no excuses because I was kind enough to make you breakfast." He told me and pointed to the untouched bowl of cereal and milk on the kitchen table.

"Gee thanks." I responded with sarcasm, it was clear in my voice. I settled myself in a chair at the wooded table and started to consume the soggy cereal. I knew that if I didn't, Fitz would eventually force me to eat the breakfast he created for me.

"Why don't you eat breakfast? Clare, don't you know breakfast is the most important meal of the day?" He interrogated, like it was the most obvious question.

"Food just doesn't appeal to me anymore." I answered truthfully. Ever since my break-up with Eli, eating just didn't seem important to me anymore. It wasn't that I wasn't hunger, food just didn't matter to me as much as it used to.

"Are you like anorexic?" He questioned, his tone very serious. I knew I didn't eat much, but was I classified as anorexic?

"I don't think so." I responded and then urged myself to digest another bite of cereal. I could feel Fitz's gaze on me as I shoved the cereal down my throat. I think this is the first time I've ate breakfast in about two weeks.

"Clare, do you eat lunch or dinner? Cause you rarely eat at lunch anymore." Fitz questioned me again. I knew that I don't eat lunch but I do eat dinner. A tiny dinner however.

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry at lunch." I lied, hoping he'd believe me. I quickly swallowed one more bite of the breakfast before getting up to get rid of the rest.

"Uh, no you don't. Eat the whole thing. You'll thank me later." He commanded and I obeyed like he was the master and I was a dog. After finishing the cereal and milk, I grasped my bag and we departed my house. I climbed into the front passenger seat of the pick-up truck and Fitz began describing our plan for the morning half of school.

"So we arrive to school and we get out. Then we hold hands as we walk towards the door. We'll go separate ways, I'll get my stuff and then we can go to your locker and make-out. Then your ex-boyfriend can get some of his own medicine." Fitz winked and turned to pull into the parking lot of Degrassi. I rolled my eyes as he parked in his usual spot.

When he killed the engine and pulled his keys out of the ignition, he climbed out and I went to repeat his action. Before I could open the door, he had opened it already. I smiled and jumped out. After he slammed shut the door, I grabbed his large hand. Time to face the world.

As we walked to the entrance of Degrassi Community School, I could feel the stares and could hear the whispers as the gossip was passed around like it was a game of hot potato.

_Saint Clare and Fitz?_

_OMG! Saint Clare's dating Fitz?_

_Dude, did you hear? Saint Clare's dating Fitzy-Boy._

_I heard Fitz took her virginity._

_I bet he's just a rebound from Emo Boy._

Listening to the pathetic gossip made me laugh to myself on the inside. Of course, this would be a hot topic at school which would cause a controversy.

"Ignore them." Fitz whispered as soon as we reached the entrance of Degrassi. When we walked inside, the gossip just got louder and lamer. As I walked towards my locker, I saw Eli pinning Julia to his locker, and practically dry-humping her. I rolled my eyes and started twisting the dial to the right numbers so I could open the lock that locked my locker. Of course, Julia, big mouth she is, had to start talking to me.

"Oh hey _Saint Clare._ Wait you're not a saint anymore, oops. I almost forgot. How's your new boyfriend, or should I say rebound?" Julia sneered at me as I continued to pack books into my green and black bag. Eli just stood there, not bothering to stop his trash- talking girlfriend.

"Oh hi Julia. My boyfriend's amazing unlike yours. I wonder what I saw in him? Or better yet, what he saw in you?" I retorted, not really in the mood to deal with her big mouth.

"You think you're better than me? Please, I was wi-" she started but was soon cut off when Fitz waltz by.

"Anything wrong here, ladies?" He asked casually and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smirked at Julia. This relationship might just seem real after all.

"Tell your little fake saintly girlfriend to back off from Eli cause I'm a hundred and one percent sure he doesn't want her back." Julia warned and I smirked. This girl will never understand.

"Well Fitz's saintly real girlfriend doesn't want Eli because Eli was a pathetic waste of time." I retaliated, amused at how much anger was boiling inside of Julia.

"I always thought you were smarter than that, Clare. Obviously, I was wrong." Eli finally spoke up and I could see a hint of jealousy in his emerald greens.

"I thought you were different than KC, Eli. But it turns out your just the same." I responded and slammed shut my locker. I grabbed Fitz's hand and dragged him away from Eli and Julia.

I stopped for a second and turned around to face Eli. I didn't know where the words came from but they flew out of my mouth.

"You're just the same. A cheating jerk." I said to him.

**:D**

**kay nighty-night.**


End file.
